Complete the equation. $2 \times $
Explanation: ${\text{What number}}$ can we add $2$ times to make $\dfrac23$ ? $1$ $\dfrac{0}{3}$ $\dfrac{1}{3}$ $\dfrac{2}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $\llap{{+}}\!\frac{1}{3}$ $=\overbrace{{\dfrac1{3}} + {\dfrac1{3}} }^{{2}\text{ thirds}} $ $=\dfrac{{2}\times{1}}{{3}}$ $2 \times {\dfrac{1}{3}} = \dfrac23$